


Covered by Wings

by GabrielsGumdropGirl (Sammys_Sunshine)



Series: Archangel love [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Embarrassed brothers, F/M, Is this heaven?, Loving archangels, So sore the pain feels good, Who's up for round two?!, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammys_Sunshine/pseuds/GabrielsGumdropGirl
Summary: Part two of Avenging Angels: the morning after.





	Covered by Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the lovely @PrincessProngslette! Thank you for commenting and giving me the boost to write this little number!

The feel of feathers tickling against your skin wakes you up, (e/c) eyes lighting up when you see that your archangels are still asleep with your limbs tangled in with theirs. White and gold wings blend in together and take up almost the entirety of your room, wing tips touching wall to wall and spreading out. It was like Heaven had personally visited your room.

  
_I guess it actually did._

  
The thought was followed by laughter, and you couldn't help but run your fingers through Lucifer and Gabriel's hair, wondering just how long it had been since they were at peace. Tawny hair shakes as Gabriel wakes up, his bright whiskey orbs glinting with mischief as he makes eye contact with you.

  
"Mornin', sugar," he drawls.

  
It was amusing to watch him maneuver to not wake Lucifer, leaning up and giving you a sweet morning kiss. You hum against his lips, heat pooling between your legs as he slips his tongue into your mouth, forgetting about Lucifer's close proximity the more eager he becomes.

  
"Gabriel, I'm going to pluck you like a giant chicken if you don't knock it off and share."

  
The sultriness of Lucifer's voice makes you even wetter, and his ice blue eyes don't even try to hide the desire in them. Your smile makes him give you a wicked grin back, and he winks as he shoves Gabriel aside, kissing you with equal fervor.

  
"How did I get so damn lucky?"

  
"Because you're the only Winchester that's not annoying?" Gabriel murmurs against your skin.

  
The doorbell rings and the three of you groan at the interruption.

  
"Is it my brothers or Charlie?"

  
"Both."

  
"Both."

  
Their echoing responses make you giggle until the doorbell rings again.

  
"Okay, you guys gotta let me up so I can let them in."

  
"Do we have to?" Lucifer whines, wrapping his lip around a nipple.

  
"Fuck... Yes, we have to let them in. They won't stop until I do."

  
Gabriel lifts the hand that isn't currently between your legs and snaps his fingers. You can hear Charlie calling out for you, and can only imagine how she's going to react when she sees you buried under archangels and wings. Truth be told, it's not her you have to worry about.

  
"If any of them come back here will they see your wings?"

  
Lucifer shrugs.

  
"If we want them to."

  
You were about to get your definite answer when someone knocks on the door.

  
"(Y/n), you awake?" Charlie calls through.

  
"Yeah!" you shout back before lowering your voice. "Cover me up before she comes in."

  
Gabriel and Lucifer flank you on each side, spreading their wings out and covering all of the good bits. Charlie's head pokes through after she cracks the door open, her eyes going wide when they land on you and your company. Her mouth gapes open, unable to form the words.

  
"Hi," you chortle.

  
"Charlie, what's she doing?" Sam hollers, his footsteps getting closer to your room.

  
"Here we go. Both of you, shut up."

  
Sam pushes the door open the rest of the way, towering over Charlie's frozen form and Dean tries to get around the both of them trying to see what the big deal is. Emerald and hazel eyes are filled with curiosity, then horror and finally their faces scrunch up when they realize exactly who was in your bed and why choosing to quickly walk away before seeing anything they can't unsee.

  
"We'll come back later after we bleach our eyes out!" Dean cries out, slamming the door behind him.

  
Charlie is still standing in the same spot, a cheeky smile covering her face.

  
"Finally!"

  
That was not the response you were expecting.

  
"What?"

  
"Those two feathered idiots have been pining after you for months! Too bad it took a shot at your self-consciousness first before something actually happened."

  
Gabriel dares to look sheepish while Lucifer just smirks and shrugs. He turns his icy gaze on Charlie.

  
"Mind if we keep her occupied the rest of the day?"

  
She waves goodbye, not even dignifying Lucifer's question with a real response, closing the door behind her.

  
"Now," he purrs, "where were we?"

  
"Right. About. Here," Gabriel growls, latching onto a nipple at the same time Lucifer disappears beneath his wings and buries his face between your legs.

  
_If this was Heaven, you never wanted to leave._


End file.
